Miscellany
by rosindust
Summary: A collection of HP-themed drabbles.
1. Fire and Ice

**Just a drabble I was inspired to write in class the other day. My first one hundred word drabble! Bellatrix/Voldemort.**

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR, or I would have much more money and better word choice. ^.^**

* * *

Fire and Ice

She is Fire: wild and alive, with a wicked glint in her eyes – eyes ablaze with a light not even Azkaban could ever extinguish. The light of madness. Madness for him.

He is Ice: cold and unyielding, with a heart which long ago learned not to feel. A heart alien to emotions, to compassion, to love – love for anyone. Not even her.

She is Fire, who tries so hard to please him – to no avail.

He is Ice, who treats her as his most faithful servant, nothing more.

She is Fire. He is Ice.

One day she will melt him.

* * *

**Please review! Reviewers get cookies!**


	2. Moon

**Just to clarify, this is Remus' POV.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JKR... but I am hopelessly in love with Remus! xD**

* * *

Moon

For centuries man has gazed at her, drawing inspiration from her radiance, reveling in her mysteries. For centuries man has wondered, "Who are you? What are you?" and, finding no answers to their questions, worshipped her as a being Divine.

She has had many names throughout the ages, many roles, many personalities. She has been called Artemis, Diana, Selene, Hecate, Phoebe – and she is all of these, but still so much more…

Looking at her now, smiling benignly upon the world, her face half shrouded in shadow, he can only wonder: How does something so beautiful create such savage monstrosity?

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Misfit

**I've always wondered what really caused Wormtail's turn to "the Dark side". It's an interesting question... was there more than just a fear of Voldemort?**

**Disclaimer: JKR is not, as far as I am aware, Texan. So therefore, I am not JKR.**

* * *

Misfit

Who was he? The misfit.

Who were they? The Marauders, the heroes of Gryffindor. James was the star Quidditch player, Sirius the handsome ladies man, Remus the witty model student. They were clever, funny, popular – the envy of the school.

The Marauders. The elite.

So elite, in fact, that his inclusion in their inner circle was absolutely baffling. This awkward and unremarkable boy, a Marauder? He lived perpetually overshadowed by the glory of his friends, the mediocre one, the unimportant one. The misfit. But not anymore.

Glory. Lord Voldemort promised him that. Finally, he would have glory of his own.

* * *

**Review!**


	4. Smile

**Yes, I know there are a lot of contractions. Sorry. Anyway, being a Neville-Luna shipper, I was very disappointed when JKR announced that they didn't get together after the Second War. So this is Neville's POV at Luna's wedding to another man. Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I am not JKR, otherwise Luna and Neville would be together and this drabble wouldn't exist.**

* * *

Smile

The radish earrings are gone, but she's still his Luna.

And it's hard to smile because he's losing her – forever.

They've done so much together; it feels weird that they aren't taking this step together. They led a student rebellion together, fought a war together, mourned together, laughed together, cried together – but it won't be his ring she wears. And it's too late now.

She looks at him, so he smiles. Smiles, because she must never know how he feels. Smiles, because he loves her and wants her to be happy.

And so he smiles – simply because she is smiling.

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Six Little Words

**Well, it's been a while. Presuming anyone still has faith in me, here's a drabble I randomly churned out about five minutes ago. :] I am still working on fanfiction, despite my incredibly long hiatuses. Will I ever go back to Descent? Maybe. I'd love to, if I had the time. As it is, drabbles are much easier to write. But hey, anything's possible.**

**By the way, a big thanks to everyone who favorited my To Kill a Mockingbird piece. xD It made me very happy.**

**Disclaimer: JKR has really awesome initials. Sadly, I do not.**

* * *

Six Little Words

After the door shuts and the footsteps die, there is only silence, only emptiness. Shadows flicker across bare whitewashed walls as the lantern flames dance, oblivious to his pain. God, he can _feel _the void she left behind – that bottomless abyss, an unbearable ache that transcends any physical injury he could ever face. It is a wound beyond emotion itself – the anguish of slaughtered hope. His most beloved dream dashed, his castle in the sky crushed, by six little words spoken by an angel's tongue. The six words that will haunt his nightmares forever.

"Sev, I'm going to marry James."

* * *

**Reviews be loved.**


	6. Faded

**Rodolphus on the death of his marriage. Thought it'd be interesting...**

**I just realized how depressing these drabbles are. xD Okay, I'll try to make the next one less so.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JKR. She doesn't pepper her writing with obnoxious cyber-smilies. :]**

* * *

Faded

He used to get angry. Argue. Scream a little. Throw hexes. Anything to get her to stay.

Not anymore.

It isn't that the anger has gone away – far from it. He's just tired of fighting a losing battle; he knows he lost her long ago. Hell, he probably never truly had her to begin with. She has always belonged to the _other _man. Their master. The Dark Lord.

Today she graces their home with her sullen presence, resenting him for his mere existence. And today, he doesn't breathe a word.

For he knows their love has faded into eternal silence.

* * *

**Hasn't amounted to much thus far, but I will beg: Review!**


End file.
